brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:The LEGO Spider-Man Movie
The LEGO Spider-Man Movie is a stop-motion animated film to be released in 2018 and is currently being worked on by Benny aka LFMG Brick Man https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE0kXu9nFg1l_xoky2ol4AA?app=desktop&persist_app=1&noapp=1 . Description The new modern day world is filled with an unimaginable amount of super heroes and with The Avengers protecting the world there is no longer a need for the little known heroes such as Spider-Man. Peter Parker, his alter ego secret identity being Spider-Man, now struggles to fit into the modern era of heroes as he finds out he was never apart of The Avengers and after being presumed dead by the hands of his past-best friend, Green Goblin, an entire Spider-Verse arises without him. All of this occurs as he attempts to live a double-life as a hero and an ordinary teenager going to high school and working as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. The question is, does the world really need a Spider-Man? Cast * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Michael J. Fox * Deadpool - Ryan Renolds * Doctor Octopus - Alec Baldwin * Harry Osborn/Green Goblin - Joe Pesci * Miles Morales - Brandon Mychal Smith * Flash Thompson/Scarlet Spider - Zac Efron * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Kate Beckinsale * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen - Emma Watson * Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider - BD Wong * James Jonah Jameson - J.K. Simmons * Aunt May - Misty Lee * Mary Jane - Jane Levy * The Vulture - John Malkovich * Kraven the Hunter - Sean Bean * Hobgoblin - Mark Hamill * Sandman - Kellan Lutz * Electro - Aaron Paul * Mysterio - Ralph Fiennes * Kingpin - Vincent D'Onofrio * Scorpion - Eric Bauza * Trapster - Arnold Schwarzenegger * Grootpool - Arnold Schwarzenegger * Pandapool - Audio from Mr. Stay Puft used * Loki - Troy Baker * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Adrian Pasdar * Steve Rogers/Captain America - Roger Craig Smith * Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Louis Ferrigno * Thor - Travis Willingham * Ant-Man - Grant George * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Steven Weber * Thanos - Isaac C Singleton Jr * Galactus - John DiMaggio * Ronan the Accuser - John DiMaggio * Magneto - Tom Kane * Kylo Ren - Adam Driver * Stan Lee as himself Trailers Main Trailer Chitauri Warriors are seen attacking New York City and the Battle of New York is in place. Captain America: "Avengers Assemble!" Avengers theme plays and the iconic scene showing the Avengers standing in a circle is shown in LEGO form, this time showing Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and then Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon more in the background. Just as the circle closes, Spider-Man suddenly jumps in landing right in front of them and the Avengers theme is cut off. Captain America: "What the—— Who are you?" Spider-Man: "Huh? You know me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" (Hopping in place) Captain America: (bluntly) "Doesn't ring a bell." Iron Man: (Helmet opens and he steps forward) "You're not...an Avenger" (while camera zooms in on big-eyed sad Spider-Man) Spider-Man: "What...?" Beginning of the song "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" plays Manhattan skyline is shown with Peter Parker voice over. Peter Parker: "Rejected. (shows Parker getting shoved into a locker by Flash Thompson) I just got rejected by the Avengers. There are so many heroes these days (shows Captain Marvel and Black Panther fighting Chitauri Warriors) and now I ask myself (shows Spider-Man swinging across the city) where do I now fit in this world?" (Shows the iconic picture of him walking away in an alley with the Spider-Man suit in the garbage) James Jonah Jameson is seen on the large screen on the Daily Bugle. James Jonah Jameson: "Spider-Man is now the number one criminal in the world! Oh wait, that's last week's headline...but still!" Spider-Man: (Watching the screen) *sigh* The song goes to the chorus. Green Goblin is seen flying away on his glider laughing and holding Gwen Stacy with her screaming and Spider-Man following him. Spider-Man: "No-!" Sandman is shown enlarging into full giant sand form. Spider-Man is then seen swinging directly into a pole. Next, Spider-Man swings over, kicking The Looter and Meteor Man in the face as they rob a bank. At the same place is Miles Morales. Spider-Man: "Who are you? Symbiote me with a tint of red lining?" Miles Morales: "Oh...you're alive? Spider-Man: "I think it's pretty obvious at this point." Miles Morales: "Huh. Well this is awkward...I was like, gonna replace you." Spider-Man: "Replace me?! Yeah, it might be a little awkward." Cuts to Doc Ock laughing as he uses his tentacle arms to latch onto a plane directly above him. Next, Spider-Man is seen landing himself on Vulture's wings. Vulture: "You can't do that!" Doc Ock is seen constantly snapping his tentacle arms at Spider-Man but missing as Spidey keeps just barely dodging them. Then, Deadpool is seen shooting his guns while mid-air. Next, Ock is seen suiting up into his tentacle arms. Then Spider-Woman, Scarlet Spider, Miles, and Spider-Gwen are all seen standing together in front of Spider-Man. Spider-Man: "Gosh, there are so many...mes..." Scarlet Spider: (Pounding Spider-Man in the shoulder) "We got this, bro!" Trailer then picks up on its intensity (I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore no longer playing) showing Doc Ock landing in front of Spider-Man and Hobgoblin throwing a bomb at a building. Scorpion: (throwing a bunch of scorpions in the air) "Be free my lovelies!" Finally it shows giant-sized Pandapool knocking down the Daily Bugle with screams everywhere. The screen goes black. Doctor Octopus: "It's over Spider-Man. (screen slowly fades back, showing Ock standing on top of a small building) I have the high ground!" Spider-Man then shoots a web attaching to Ock and then violently pulls him down, smashing him through the roof of a car. Doctor Octopus: "Ow." Spider-Man: "Don't 'high ground' me!" Trailer rapidly shows snips of scenes one last time with Kraven the Hunter driving a car shooting missiles in Manhattan, Venom enlarging himself, and then Spider-Man swinging into the air, turning towards the camera, and shooting a web directly towards the camera (similar to what the end of The Amazing Spider-Man looked like). Finally, the title of the film is shown: The LEGO Spider-Man Movie. Then Deadpool begins speaking. Deadpool: "The LEGO Spider-Man Movie? What is this, a rip-off of The LEGO Batman Movie? I suppose it'll sell though. But I think we all know the real reason why. It's because I'm in it. (screen goes black as he continues speaking) Oh I'm Deadpool by the way, I'm practically the star of this. If you didn't know, I'm almost just like Deathstroke....uh, but I'm not the rip-off, ok? Spider-Man is. I'm surprised Marvel is even doing this, especially after Iron Man was trash talked in TLBM. But I'll participate in this movie, for one reason and one reason only. Money. How else am I going to afford those chimichangas?" RATE How hyped are you for this movie? Seems great, so hyped! Keep making more for it Meh. I'd have to see more of it to decide if it's good or bad I would never want to see this trash. Get a life and stop adding on to this Category:Customs